biancafierceminisfandomcom-20200214-history
BiancaFierce Minis
BiancaFierce Minis are a series of Reality TV-based online games played in the course of one night hosted by BiancaFierce. This page provides a basic overview of the format(s) in which the games are played and what the object of the game is. All of the games are played on a direct messaging server. Communication Platform With the exception of the inaugural season, which was played on Discord , all subsequent seasons were played on Slack, which is a server primarily used for workplace environments, but can also be used for competitive contests such as these. All communications, competitions, and eliminations during the course of the game take place on the messenger system the game is being played on, which is expected to be Slack indefinitely. Game Formats Big Brother The most-frequently used game format of BiancaFierce Minis is that format based off the CBS Reality Television show Big Brother (U.S.). In this format, each round, players compete for the Head of Household (HoH) power. The winner of this competition is free from the threat of eviction and must nominate two players for eviction from the house/chat. After the Head of Household has named their nominees, the contestants battle in what is called the Golden Power of Veto (PoV) competition. The winner of the Power of Veto can choose to exercise this power on either of the two nominees on the block. If the Veto Holder chooses to remove a nominee, the Head of Household must then replace that nominee with another player. The veto winner is protected from being nominated by the Head of Household. The Veto Holder may also choose not to use the Veto at all, leaving nominations in tact. Once the Veto Holder has rendered their final decision, and any replacement nomination made, nominations for the round finalize. The players who are neither the Head of Household or nominated for eviction then vote to evict either of the two nominated players. The evicted player is then sent either to the Jury House or out of the game entirely for good, depending on what stage of the game they were eliminated. This process continues until only two players remain, at which time a Jury of evicted players (Which can be as small at 7 members, or as large as 13, depending on the game size), vote for a winner. The player who receives the majority of votes to win is crowned the winner. Survivor ''' Another, but less-frequently used, format is based off the CBS Television Show Survivor. In this format, players compete for Immunity, either Tribal or Individual. The players who lose this challenge will then vote off one vulnerable player. This continues every round until we are down to three players, at which time a jury of players eliminated after a certain point in the game, will vote for a winner. '''Hybrid Games In any All-Star or Returnee seasons, BIancaFierce Minis takes a hybrid form; Some rounds of play are conducted in the Survivor format, while others are conducted in Big Brother format. The format is announced at the start of that particular round of play.